


Journeys of Thadas - Battle for tomorrow

by Jade_03



Series: Journeys of Thadas - Battle for tomorrow [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22241392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_03/pseuds/Jade_03
Summary: As the Inquisition grows in size and import, prehaps they are the only two who don't see something equally momentus building between the Inquisitor and her amabasador, what can a Nightingale do but interveine.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Josephine Montilyet, Female Lavellan/Josephine Montilyet
Series: Journeys of Thadas - Battle for tomorrow [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600954
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1 - A dark night, a dawning light

Journeys of Thadas - Battle for tomorrow  
~~~  
Foreword,  
Honestly this has got a bit away from me after i started writing it, but i do hope ive done my thoughts justice and you enjoy it.  
My original intent was just based on the rather disapointing romance options of DAI most notebly so with josephine. There was so much promise with the early flirting in haven and the fumbling admissions after lilliana's probing, leading to the decleration. then nothing untill what? she's is engaged we have to stop but no exploration of that... then we get to the duel they are just building Ontranto up as what i like to think Sera would describe on her very best behaviour as a total wad!, then in comes jospehine.. and she didn't know we were in love despite the perivious declerations? and Ontranto just gives in 'oh well have fun' and it just really fizzles out from there, so much promise and i know there are limits in the game but hoenstly it does feel rather lacking.  
I was intending just to novelise the romance from the game and flesh it out to make it just how i felt it could have been in the game but the more i wrote the more i couldn't help seeing more places to go, Hopefully you will enjoy the tale, thoughts, comments and suggestions as ever greatfully recieved.  
~~~

Chapter 1 - A dark night, a dawning light

Looking back Aerlyn Lavellen, even having lived them could barely believe the events that had brought her from her clan traveling the wilds of the Free Marches beyond the city state of Wycome, to leader of the Inquisition. Keeper Deshanna, leader of the clan and Aerlyn's mentor was singular amongst the Dalish in recongnising the turning point for Thadas signified by the Divine's conclave and accepting that sharing Thadas as thay must with the humans like it or not her people needed a voice. So it was set, Aerlyn Dalish mage first to the keeper of their clan would make the long trek to Haven in the Frost back mountains far across the waking sea to represent her clan and as events transpired being the only Dalish to accept Justina's invitation her race. Awaking shackled on the cold stone floor of a stable, her body stiff and bruised pain still clouding her vision and burning, piercing agony in her hand, Aerlyn rememberd little after her arrival at Haven the expected standoffish greating, though more polite than she had expected and then.. a hut, rustic certainly but warm and dry.... approaching the stone ediface of the chantry with other delegates... and then nothing but pain. Her interrogation by Seeker Casandra Pentagast was less than pleasent the shock of hearing events she did not remember, her first view of the breach even less so, Cassandra was far from happy but with Arelyn's genuine desire to help seal the breach if she could, the seeker became if not cordial at least not openly hostile on the trek up the mountain.

Once again the world began to swim into focus before Arelyn's eyes and with it waves of stabbing pain and nausia, wrestless trying to fight down these feelings her world was suddenly soothed by a cool cloth placed accross her forhead. As her vision finally returned, she saw a lay sister of the chantry little more than a girl holding the cloth to her brow and the form of another elf she would come to know as the mage Solas, realising she lay this time not on the floor of her makeshift cell but a bed in one of the huts of the villiage of haven. Many things had changed while Arelyn lay near death in the wake of her tempory patching of the breach, the people were calling her the Herald of Andraste sent to save then from this cataclysm. The few remaing of the chantry leaders all lacking the power and improtance to be invited to the conclave her unsuprisingly threatend by this news, not least because her actions in at least stopping the breach's growth gave creadence to this position, so she was condemmed as the murder of the Devine sentanced to death without trial, by a broken chantry fearing the loss of its control over Thadas. From this the Inquisition was born by writ of Devine Justinia proclaimed before the conclave should it fail. During her days of delirium Lilliana, Sister Nightingale spy master , and Cassandra knight of the Seekers of Truth had been busy enacting the foundations of the inquisition laid at Justinia's order before the conclave met. Many of the faithfull having seen Arelyn's actions against the breach had already flocked to the inquisitions banner along with those pre ordained, Cullen former Templar of Ferelden and Kirkwall to lead the inquisions martial forces; Solas an elen mage of uncertain oragin but who had proved himself at least intuative of the breach and the magic needed to seal it; Harrit blacksmith and master Armorer; Varric Tethras, merchant, storyteller, Thorn in cassandra's side. Not the least of all was Lady Josephine Montilyet, former Antiven representative to orlais and now ambassador of the Inquisition, when they were first introduced Arelyn had no idea how improtant this human would become to her, yet even then with her dusky countinance, deep brown eyes and passionate tones, just the sight of her made the elf's heart flutter, yet it was more than that, the spark of passion in her eyes paired perfectly with a depth of compassion left Arelyn simply in awe.

The weeks at haven drew long, tasks around haven, gathering the resources needed for those who have flocked to the inquitions banner, and further out into the hinterlands, sealing rifts and standing between the waring templars and rebel mages and the innocent civilians and refugees for whom neither side seems willing to spare a thought. With each return to Haven Aerlyn is learning more, of the more organised aspects of fighting from Cullen; polotics from Lilliana; the history of the first inquisiton and its raising of the chantry from the rubble left by the down fall of the tevinter empire from Cassandra; new insights into anchient magic and elven lore from Solas and the subtltys of influance and wordplay from Lady Montilyet. These were Arelyn's favrouite times somehow her time with Josephine although she learned at least as much as she did with the others was relaxing and she always emerged refreshed, she couldn't help herself but slip subtle compliments awlward as she still was with the common tounge into her words to the ambassador though they always seemed to be deflected with a sublte tone that she was undeserving of such praise. Arriving from the hinterlands as dusk and snow settled in equal rapidity Arelyn and her party returned having rescued mother Giselle and a large group of refugees fleeing the mages occupation of redcliff and brought them to the safety of haven, her first stop Josephine to explain about thier new arrivals, only to find her in quite a rage. Finally calming the amabassador enough for an explination, Arelyn heart almost melted hearing the cause was Josephine overhearing during her duties some of the residents of haven reffering the the Hearald as a rabbit, the fire burning in those almond shaped brown eyes, this butifull, breath taking women of nobility and breeding careing so much for her feelings and not one bit that she was an elf, dalish and a mage at that. Arelyn could have stared into those eyes for etirnity her heart beating hard against her cheast, she had never felt this way before not about about a woman, or a man, elf, human or otherwise, with her clan she had played with others as a child and later between her studies hunted with them, but even amongst the dalish being a mage though more accepted than by many humans still set you apart, and yet there was no denying how she felt with Josephine a connection she didn't understand but already knew she couldn't bare to loose.

Gaining the co-operation of the mages had been a long and hard road , and with the revelations of their confrontation with Alexius terrifying in equal measure, and Aerlyn felt the need to talk, and the safety that no matter how many times she fell over her words or the tears came to her eyes Josephine gave nothing but kindness and comfort. They had reached a peak that had been their goal for many months since the conclave, the stage was now set to seal the breach for good and yet even as the inquisition forces and thier new mage allies set of up the mountain the Herald and her compainions now knew this was only the first step. Returning to Haven exausted but victorious in sealing the breach the forces were in high spirits, Aerlyn happier than he had been in recent memory dispite the knowlage of the long road left to travel, A mood boyed only more by the all be it chasened hug bestowed upon her by Josephine, little as it was in terms of true intimacy it was the first true physical contace intiated between them by Josephine and the first time Aerlyn had been held this way since she was a babe and the barely half rememberd touch of her mother. Since her mothers passing Arelyn had been well cared for but the bonds of clan while strong are still not the loving ones of true family. 

The Jarring wale of the scouts horns in the pass high above haven dragged Arelyn from her dreams late into the night just days after there victory at the breach. Corypheus's army of red templars were streaming down the valley toward Haven, heavilly outnumbered the only hope was for to hold the force until the civillians and as much of thier forces as they could manage could flee along the summer path high up into the frostbacks, and then bring avalances hammering down upon the invaders. Desperate though it was somehow it worked, the few who stayed managed to keep back the tide of templars untill the clear was sounded by Cullen and even as her last defenders turned to thier own escape, Aerlyn managed to evade Corypheus himself long enough to fire the terbuche's. Her own escape was a haze of running, roaring noise, pelting snow, then falling, she stood some time later finding herself in one of the old tunnels, mines or some such cut into the mountain. Aerlyn followed the trail of scuffs and footprints through the mines and caves and out onto a high platau in the mountin, leading off across snow covered mountain toward a high pass lost in darkness was the trail of the retreating inquisition, many footprints and ruts, occasionally littered with a broken cart or abandoned fireplace. Her magic spent, body aching from her many injuries and chilled to the bone Aerlyn struk out into the building blizzard, only one thing in her mind now, the soft dusky features, brilliant brown eyes and newly discovered subtle scent of Josephine's hair and how much she needed to see her safe to feel her once again. The hours dragged on long after loosing sight of the last dying fire place, the trail she was following now compleatly consumed in the blizzaed Aerlyn was still struggling on through the knee deep snow, with her last traces of strength fighting just to put one foot afore the other, her path was finally dropping down heaving for what looked like a pass in the rock of the peaks but tears were freezing on her lashes now as shadows swam before her, knowing now she would never see those deep brown eyes again as she fell into frozen darkness.

It seemed no time later her mind began to still she was still so cold but the darkness began to fade, something was pulling Aerlyn back to conciousness but it was for now out of her grasp beyond her comprehension, her senses slowly returning she could feel the warmth of a fire washing her skin fighting back the chill in her bones and then the sounds resolving clearing until the famillier tones finally come to her ears and stirring she manages to croak Jospehine. A firm hand on Arelyn's chest keeps her from rising more and the soft voice of mother Giselle hush child it is good to see you amongst us once again but there is time and you still need to rest, then clearer and louder, my lady ambassador it seems our Herald has returned to us once more. The journey high into the mountains was hard, but Solas insisted there was a fortress worth their toil, high above amongst the peeks, its origins maybe dating back even to the ancheint elven. The air was cold and the path long but walking with Josephine, Arelyn barely noticed the steps as she listened engrosed to tales of Antiva and growing up amongst the port and trading fleet of the Montiliyet's, and at Josephines insistnace related many tales of her own, growing up in the sprwaling forests and rugged highlands of the Free marches. When it finally came into view all doubts were forgotton, there was evidantly much to do to make the fortress sound again but the inquisition had thier home.. here they could build.

By the time the keep was settled winter had finaly broken and as the snows began to receed the mounting strength of the inquisition was keeping pace with the renovations of the fortress, the aquisition of Dagna a dwarven arcanist of note, horse master Dennit and others bolseterd the ranks and drew yet more to the banner, Aerlyn was frequently away from skyhold sealing rifts, removing pockets of entrenched rebles and templars, finding resources and forging aliances but now more than ever she could not await her return or the few precious days resting and refitting in the fortress before the next expedition required here leave. During her time at skyhold Aerlyn was spending much of her time in Josephine's company taking meals together in the hall, ocasionaly walking the castle, or more often just working at a small table in Joesphine's office reading or reading the papers prepared by her advisors on the sofa before the fire rather than in her own towe chambers while the amabasador conducted her official buisness. Arelyn slipped many compliments to Josephine into their conversations but the diplomat brushed most of or simple blushed and changes the subject, and her attempts to find more intimate times together were often as unsucessfull, most noteable her first suggestion of walking the castle together leading to a guided tour of the needed repairs by the mason master gatsi. Every time they were together or even her thoughts turned to Josephine, Arelyn's heart seemed to beat harder, and wonderfull as the time they spent together was she desperately wanted to explore these feelings to know if Josephine felt the same or indeed has any interest beyond friendship but knowing that she couldn't put her feelings into words even inside her own head how could she make herself known to the incredible woman who Arelyn was now certain had captured her heart. 

Arelyn's mind was still no clearer, it had been a hard week fighting through the fallow mire to rescue a inquisiton patrol caprtured by the glory seeking son of a Avar tribal chief, having only finally returned to skyhold the night before, a late meal sitting close together cloistered in an alcove of the great hall, and barely an hour together chatting on Josephines sofa before Arelyn could no longer keep her eyes open no matter her want. Now after a short and less than restfull night alone in a bed she had given little thought to but now feels too big and cold as she lays alone under the thick wollen blankets, now woken early she finds herself judging the clan chief who had inexplicable arrived early this very morning to exact vengance for his son and attacked the keep with a goat of all things. With a heavy sigh of frustration she passed judgement, sending the chief and his clan with all the weapons and supplies they could carry far south into the lands of tevinter, let them annoy the dam magisters, her fondness of Dorian even in his rather high strung way certainly did not extend to the rest of the imperium and less so now with the revelation of the Venatori cult and Magisterium's compleate failiour to even mannage a token gesture against them. Seeing Josephine ushering into her chamber with yet another herad of squabbleing Orlaision envoys Aerlyn new there would be no walk in the garden together today, they really must do something to settle the succession in Orlais before her nightmares of the future came true but so far neither side was giving any ground, but this did nothing to improve her souring mood. Arelyn was just rising thinking to find cassandra, at least training was productive and maybe the seeker could prove a distraction she was more talkative now in the wake of revelation of Lord seeker Lucius's betrayal, probably a good thing, brutal yes but it had set cassandra's mind in stone to rebuild the seekers better and stronger than before. The messenger appeared at her elbow, with barely a murmor, Arelyn didn't even need to see the handwriting to recognise the mark of her spymaster, reading the terse note, it was probably best to see what Liliana needed sooner rather than later, so she begain to climb the center tower toward the rookery. 

Though Leliana had asked her many times to visit the rookery to discuss some aspect of the inquistions secret operaions there had always been at least a hint in the note if not a full explination, the lack of any detail in the summons made Arelyn feel uneasy as she climbed the tower, and the blank expression and cold eyes with which the nightingale fixed her as she topped the stairs did nothing to quell her emotions, fear? anger? furstration? maybe one maybe all, swirling insider her. You wanted me? when they came her words were more brusque than she had intended but Arelyn was not schooled at keeing her feelings burried and always bubbled up when she spoke, Josephine said it was much of what made her a good leader people saw the honesty in her words but there were times it was a curse too. The nightingale raised an eyebrow at the tone as Aerlyn stopped before her but said nothing for a few moments simply holding her gaze, then, You have been spending much time with our lady amabssador no? the words had been soft and quiet but the tone could not have been more accusatory had they been screamed at the point of a sword. As she almost stumbled down the stairs, Aerlyn's head was swimming more than ever though in reality only minutes since her assent it felt like many hours had passed her heart churning more than ever, she could scarcely belive Leliana had said such things, were they true? so many questions, she didn't know.. what she was sure of all she was sure of was what she needed now Josephine, alone, to talk, before her heart burst as it felt like it surely must. Her feet walked the now famillier passaeways and halls of thier own accord and before Aerlyn knew it her hand was lifting the latch to Joesphines office, the heated conversation withing quieted at her appearence the orlisians turning to her, lady Montilyet a word she managed in almost a normal voice holding the door, making appologies and promises of a swift return Josephine stepped though the doorway as soon as the door shut looking pointedly at her face Josephine was asking Aerlyn what was wrong, but now was not the time, taking the elegnet dusky hand in her own she practically dragged Josephine past the surprised stagglers though the great hall and into the merciful privicy of her tower. 

She actually said I was inexperianced in matters of the heart Josephine huffed barely believing the Nightingale would say such things, standing tall hands firmly planted at her hips, on Aerlyn's balcony looking out yet barely even noticing the breathtaking panarama along the spine of the frost backs before them spilling left and right from the brilliant peaks to the plains of Fereldan and Orlais. Josephine turned back to Aerlyn her expresion softening if only fractionaly, and Liliana actually thinks you have been flirting with me? the question cut Aelyn to the core, she dosn't know? she didn't feel, in her confusion the reply had left her lips before she even realises it, I should have tried harder then!. Josephine's expression changed compleatly as she stared at Aerlyn, those brown eyes sparkling brighter than ever all trace of anger gone from her voice when she finally spoke, with an almost timid edge hardly daring to hope, you like me? Aerlyn was on her Knees Josephines delicate hand between her own not remembering stepping forwards even let alone sinking to the stone, No, maker forgive me but i love you Josephine Montilyet with every fiber of my heart and my soal, now and forever. Inside her heart it was like a dam bursting tears streaming from her eyes like summer rain everything Aerlyn had been keeping inside for so long spilled out of her mouth for Josephine to hear, all her hopes, her fears, her desperate longings, during Arelyn's monologe Jospehine had sunk down beside her, brown eyes and dusky cheeks shining with tears too, melting into each others arms, feeling Josephines berath on her sensitive ear for the first time Arelyn's heart melted with the wispered words she had never even dared to hope she would ever hear, I love you too. After they knew not how long knelt together upon the balcony the two finally rose from the cold hard stone but not wanting to part even for a second as if letting go would somehow shatter the days wonderfull revelation the new lovers made it to the warmth and comfort of the sofa before the hearth in Aerlyn's chambers and their lips finally met. A shaft of morning light falling across her brought Aerlyn stiffly back to conciousness still on the sofa before the now bare embers of the nights fire where they had obviously secumed to exaustion while talking late into the night, a weight on her shoulder and dark brown hairs spilling across her face, Josephine's bun having come undone at some point during her slumber relieving a stab of fear that it had just been a dream, at her stirring Josephines eyes opened also, Good morning my love. And bending once more to press thier lips together if only for a moment everything in the world was right.

An hour later having bathed and dressed, smoothing Josephines clothes as best they could do slightly cursing whoever thought the only way to the Hearalds chambers should be throught the Great hall, the two emerged for breakfast. It was not be unusual for Josephine to visit Aerlyn before breakfast with particularly imprortant news that had arrived overnight, nor for them to take meals toether in fiendly conversation, the smiling expressions even at this early hour were a little unusual prehaps but mostly it was the contact, sitting closer now not just interested friends but almost as if without touching somehow they felt the other would evaporate, and the unconcious movelments now, fingers meeting, hands unconciously brusing locks of hair aside, subtle prehaps but hard to miss for their friends at least and certainly not by Leliana looking pointedly at them from her table with Casandra. We will have to speak to her you know, Josephine's voice shook Arelyn from her revelry of her loves features, the half eaten breakfast roll forgotten in her hand, what?, smiling she spoke again, Liliana, we shall have to speak to her, honestly i think she would disapprove of anyone who showed an interest in me at this point, seeing the dark look pass over her loves eyes, Josephine quickly continued, its been so long since we first met in Val Royex I do belive she feels like an elder sister to me, certainly she often behaves like one. Don't fret my love, once she knows its real, and i feel same for you i'm sure Liliana will be happy for us, looking round and catching the Nightingales eye Arelyn could only hope that was true. Leliana had left shortly after and it was reluctantly Arelyn let herself be lead hand in hand up the rookery tower, the interview was both better and worse than she had feared, Leliana as at first certainly less than happy at the Hearlds disregard of her warning, but she seemed to mellow as Josephine explained events, and some of what they had talked about the night before, and it was with a trace of a smile if not yet an apology Leliana saw the two lovers down the tower for the noonday meal. 

It had been two long but wonderfull months since Aerlyn and Josephine had finally come together Leliana had finally thawed and now seemed genuinly happy her friends had found eachother. Since that night whenever Arelyn was at skyhold she and Josephine had been virtualy inseperable, there had been some trial and error at first both being relatively inexperienced ironically given Leliana's fears Josephine somewhat less so, but things were coming together well. Jospehine having now offically moved into the Hearlads chambers, Aerlyn had found an almost blissfull contentment just from the simplicity of awaking in the morning wrapped in her loves gentle arms. They were traveling together once again into orlais, this time not to see the clerics or to resolve the anchient trading ban against Josephine's familly but to the winter palace to prevent the planned assination of Emperess Celene and hopefully secure an alliance against Coryephius. They were invited to the grand masqurade, not a evening party as the name my have suggested but a probibly days long summit of all those with influance in Orlais to settle the disputed succession of the throne, and wrapped as ever in Orlais with all the pagentry they could muster. What really cut at Arelyn still even after Josephine had gone to great lenghts to explain the improtance was that thier realationship should not be acknowlaged, Josiephine had been quite clear many at the masqurade would try to catch her eye hoping to bolster thier own positions it was an important stay of the game and one they would need to use, so here she was riding toward the palace, abreast with her love but her heart already aching at the thought of days mostly apart making deals and following leads with who knows how many nights spent alone, her as an invited deligate in one of the grand rooms of the royal wing, and Josephine quartered with the rest of the inquisiton representatives in comfort but still away in the guest wing, and little to no chance of any private time togehter until the situation was resolved. 

The days of negotiatons, of small tasks and accomodations to gain help or favour and all woven with typical Orlisian intrigue had been wearing, the evenings more meetings but publicly now.. being seen and beeing seen with an by whom, which dances to accepet and when or for what concesion, who to refuse, the women were not so bad though each time making her heart ache even more for her love, the men less so Arelyn finding their proximity would make her skin crawl espechally the ones of wandering hands, fortunatly Vivienne was a wonder steering away the worst of them as she could and cutting the others as short as politeness would allow. Finally however they were here Grand Duchess Florianne's betrayal had been unmasked, the Inquisiton had found enough leverage to bring the factions to their senses, Empreress Celene had been confirmed uncontested ruler of Orlais, Gaspard was appointed commander of all forces under the Orlisian banner and Briala given a voice of prominance in the court to further her cause and improve the lot of elves within the empire. The jouney back to skyhold would be long but triumphant and while the fate of the wardens still hung heavy this accord was no doubt a major achievement for the inquisition and its campaigns. Arelyn knew all this but in her heart there was little concequence in the shadow of finally being able once more to slip into her loves arms, Josephines practiced feet leading them round the dance floor sharing kiss after kiss, there love beyond measure or question, never again to be parted.


	2. Chapter 2 - An unwelcome turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally taking their first steps toword a future together, fate's decide a challange is already in order.  
> (I can't help but feel the duel story line was headed somewhere and then got cut with the rather jaring ending, I have never felt flowed properly anyway hopefully you will like where my mind takes it)

Chapter 2 - An unwelcome turn

Aerlyn Lavellan's world was falling appart, even in the midst of the war with corephyus with its trials and ever changing fortunes in the wake of the Inquisitors triumph at the winter palace and Lilliana's intervention having forced Josephine and herself to face up to their feelings for each other, with the awkwardness put aside their relationship rapidly flourished Aerlyn feeling like some of the weight of the world was lifted from her shoulders when they are together and Josephine after years as an ambasador to the court of Orlais and more recently managing her famillies estates, having something just for herself. Long walks arround the battlements, picnics in the chantry garden, late nights talking by the fire in their tower suite, or the moments after waking when cocooned in their warm bed their only world was each other but mostly just delighting in each others company, able to be even if only for a few golden minutes just two lovers taking the first steps into a life together, not the Inquisitor and her Ambasador. That however had all ended six days ago just days after thier return from Orlais when a letter arrived baring the seal of Josephine's mother anouncing she was bethrothed to an Antiven lord she had never even met, a match to be of great social advantage to the Montilyet's. Shaking on the floor by Her desk tears streaming down her cheeks as she listens Aerlyn dosn't understand how it could happen without Joesphine's permission, Josephine tells her this is often how things are amongst the noblitly espechally where the sons or daughters of a noble house have not found a match themselves or as in her case had showed little interest in doing so. She says they just had to be patient for a little while she writes to this lord Ontranto and negotaites to break the engagment being an arranged match there will be little fuss Josephine assures her, but all Aerlyn really knows is than from being inseperable over the last months together she was no longer willing to be alone with Aerlyn even in the public rooms of skyhold for fear of causing a scandal that would ruin her familly, and being seperated was breaking Aerlyn's heart. Waking each morning when she finally did secombe to exausted sleep alone in just her bed once more, feeling again too big and too cold without Josephine to share it with her, the few seconds of sleepy confusion reaching out under the blankets for her loves warm form, finding nothing but cold empty sheets, and then the memories returning to her, bringing each day a fresh wave of crushing loss as tears flood into her lonely pillow. 

As the days dragged on she was spending more time away from skyhold fighting taking more risks, pushing harder and further in vein hope of keeping her mind occupied with something other than Josephine and the loss she felt, when back at the fortress she was mostly to be found out with cullens recruits training till the pont of collapse physically so on more than one occasion having to be carried back into the keep, though even this proved little comfort her dreams were filled of her love soft and warm all the things she craved until waking brought once again lifes cruel loss to her. Josephine on the other hand outwardly was unchanged the ever professional diplomat, but it didn't take Lilliana's practiced eye more than glance to see the truth, the makeup thicker arround her eyes, her temper a little shorter with the staff, greatings stiffer, and candles burnt down to stubs in her office each night. How much longer could she stand by and watch her best friend and the woman who against all odds since the events of haven and won the nightigales loyalty and respect, with her courrage and seemingly endless compassion suffering through no fault of her own, she retird to her domain in the rookery and dispatched her agents if the spy could do anything to help resolve the situation then she felt honor bound to try. In the days that followed her agents reported several incidents of duplicity in lord Ontranto's buisness dealings enough to give her leverage she crafted a missive suggesting that should the engagment no longer be in Ontranto's interests then the imformation would never see the light of day. Another terrible week had passed when one of Liliana's agents reported an envoy from lord Ontranto was approaching skyhold feeling a spring in her step she slowly made her way toward the the great hall hoping to see everthing fall back into place when Josephine's scream rent the castle. By the time she reached the hall Josephine was kneeling on the dais by the inquisitors throne a sealed letter in her hands, the messanger being restrained by two of Cullen's guards and Aerlyn running in looking stricken. The letter was a writ sealed by the crown requiring josephine to return to Anitva city innediatly to be married or face her familly being disenfranchised. Earlyn sank to the stone floor of the tears running doown her face as Josephine sobbed through the explination, telling her there was no choice now without leaving her familly destitute.. unless your rabbit would duel for your honor the struggleing envoy spat. 

Three days and many arguments later Aerlyn was striding into val royaux Josephine kept teling her it wasn't worth risking the Heralds life for too many people were counting on her, but it was obvious to them all her heart wasn't in it as much as she hated the idea Aerlyn may get hurt the idea of loosing her forever was even worse. The duel was set for the summer bazzare at noon, when the inquisition party arrived a crowd was already waiting as was lord Ontranto, resplendent in guliding and plumes which despite his earlier insistance that by the rules of the duel armour was not to be worn were clearly of tooled leather not the all be it fine cloth of the Heralds formal wear of delicate ivory linen and golden brocade. However now there was nothing to do now, the challange was accepted and any argument now would be concidered a forfit, Ontranto of course was supreamly confident, flourishing and showing off, informing Josephine arrangments for there departure to Antive and already made, clearly expecting easy victory but dispite the novelty of a rapier, so differnet in every way to fighting with her staff and spells as she has so many times in the field, Cassandra's endless instruction on the long journey from skyhold though have born fruit, Aerlyn is holding her own. Ontrnato seeing things are not going the way he intended changes tact, thowing insults and innuendoes, at her herritage, her legitimacy, her intentions even her elven ears, while his barbed tounge stings she has been slandered too much over the last months, and her cause to improtant to be swayed from giving her all. The months of fighting every step of the way for the inquisitions foothold against chaos has honed Aerlyn and as Ontranto tires it seems she may at least force a draw if not even a victory, hope is finally springing in Josephines heart, he sends home his last worst blow. Announcing that as a dalish elf even the so called Herald of Andraste she is a comoner and not only is the duel illigitimate, only a noble my challange an Antivens honor, but by engaging him in combat she has attacked a noble and commited a serious crime. Just one glance at Josephines sticken expression is all she needs to know this time every word he has spoken is true. The terrible truth clenches Aerlyn's heart she has lost Ontranto out manovered them from the start, she would never see her beloved again, no longer the Herald consumate surviver, the Inquisitor unshakeable leader she was just a woman, a woman who's whole world was crashing down round her, the rapier dropped from her grasp clattering to the stone as Aerlyn dropped to her knees, head bowed, tears flowing, only the nightingale hears her tiny wisper, ma' lath, ma' telir, ma' ga (my love, my only, my all). The last sound Aerlyn hears is Josephines scream drowing out even the rip of the rapier as Ontranto brings it down onto the elfs neck. The thud is a shock to all stunning the crowed to silence the crossbow bolt hit ontranto in the sholuder and knocked the rapier from his hand before he could cut deeply into Aerlyn's neck but even so she is laying unconcious bleeding heavily by the time help arrives. Vivienne immidiatly kneels over the slender elf looking even more frail prone upon the bloody stone, and begins weaving trails of green healing magic over her neck. Ontranto recovering from the shock of the bolt is building up a head of indignance when he is once again shock to silence guards push the crowd aside and Celeine Emperess of Orlais steps over him.. Ontranto begins to protest.. she silences him with a harsh command.. YOU DARE.. She knows exactly how much she owes the Inquisitor after the events of the winter palace, and now she and Gaspard have stopped squabbling and turned to the real enemy how much Orlais needs the Inquisitor and the Inquisition. You come to my country.. To my city.. and not only do you disgrace yourself and your line by cheating in a duel of honor, Then you compound your disgrace by attempting to commit murder.. upon Andraste's Hearld no less, you are less than nothing. She quickly turns form the shocked Ontranto, ordering her guards to thrown him into the dungons to Vivienne still working on Aerlyn's prone form, what news? Vivienne looks up her voice still regal but on edge, the wound was minor and easily sealed but i fear the blade was posioned, Josephines sobs hitch at this news, I need herbs quickly and a place to work. Turning once more to her guard Celine orders the inquisition to be guided to the palace and the court herbilist to be summoned at once as the party sweeps from the still staring crowd Cullen himself carrying Aerlyn trusting no other. 

Two nights pass since Vivienne administered her potions, the members of the Inquisition standing watch over thier Herald, her constant compainon Josephine refusing to leave Aerlyn's side even to sleep barely letting go of her pale clammy hand as the elf tharashes deleriously or lays sweating limp and unmoving. Its early on the morning of the third day, the light of dawn is just creeping into the bedroom when Aeryn's feaver finally breaks and she beings to stir, as the memories of her duel retuen to her Aeryn's heart begins to beak anew, she has lost her one true love and survived to live out whatever pitifull existance she is granted for her crime against lord Ontranto knowing she will never see Josephine again.. tears start to fall from her eyes, sobs begining to wrack her body finally stirring josephine from her slumber in the low chair beside the bed she has barely left since the elf was laid there days hence. She stands coming into Aerlyn's vision for the first time almost smiling through her own falling tears, my darling lyn you have come back to me. Hearing her loves voice cut through Aerlyn's sobs and she blinks madly trying to clear her vision desperatly praying its not a dream, as josephines dusky face swims into view, hair tousseled, eyes bloodshot and bagy she she still never looked more beutifull to Aerlyn but she still has to know has to be sure raising her hand she touched her loves wet cheek, hope blooming inside her that maybe all is not lost but she has to know barely croaking, how? 

Yet more days had passed, Aerlyn while not quite fit to fight yet her strength was returning and she was once more up at least, and having finally struggled through Josephine's teary explination when she awoke and a more compleate one picture from her other friends is feeling like a great weight has been lifted from them, still unwilling to be seperated from each others presence and mostly touch, the love flowing between them tentetivly broached, freely given and so cruely tested now shines so brightly it is almost palpable. Lilliana looks on, maybe the only one seeing the potential clouds on the horizon, after her last attempt to help them failed she is cautious but seeing her friends so happy, how can she not try, what if her parents choose Josephine another match once word of Ontranto's disgrace reaches Antiva.. can her friends survive this test again? She resolves there is only one way to ensure that they have thier chance at happiness, Lilliana sits and begins to write, not a treatace to convince or beguile, just an account of all that the couple have done, for the inquisition for the people suffering in the war, all that has hapend between them, in every detail she can remember spareing none right down to Arelyn's last words, even feeling Josephine lost and her life over she could only speak of her love.. the tinyest wisper that Liliana knows she will be able to hear till her dying day, my love, my only, my all. The long letter finished and addressed to Josephines mother she is once again the Nightingale, sending it with her fastest agent praying it will get to Antiva city and have the desired effect lest any more ill fate can befall her friends.


	3. Chapter 3 - An unexpected outcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Declared and finally free to be together navigating their relationship thought the rest of DAI and into the post game

Chapter 3 - An unexpected outcome

It was mid morning in Antiva city warm and breezy as ever on this humid coast, the elder lady Montilyet, Josephine's mother had taken breakfast on a patio of the estate overlooking the trading port tradionally the center of life in Antiva contemplating the evenings social engagment when the messenger of the Inquisition arrived, not as she expected carrying new from her daughter of her impendingreturn but the letter from Lilliana setting out all that had happened, and her face falling with every line she read as it became obvious how much her daughter and her love were giving to the inquisition, to Thadas, and how much in her ambitions for the family she had almost cost her eldest and brightest daughter. Coming to the end she slowly rose knowing only that no matter what they had to make this right. Asking the messanger to accept thier hospitality as she would have a reply to return to skyhold very soon she left the patio walking down the stone steps thorough the lush flower gardens to the studio where Josephine's father sat at his easil before the large picture window painting. Looking up at the sound of her approach he addressed his wife, surely its not time for this tiresome catillion yet? Unusually she didn't speak just shaking her head, as he looked on puzzlement written across his features she finally spoke in a voice he had not heard from her in many years unsure and somehow small, it's Josephine, she said handing him Lilliana's letter, we have done her a great injustice. Lady Montilyet stood unusually still her mind racing as her husband read the Nightingales words telling him when her ambition for the family had nearly cost her daughter, her mind wandering to all the years raiding Josephine how had she not known, and thinking back to all the letters with news of the inquisition, now she knew it was so obvious, the compliments, then unnecessary news, even the more floral prose when Josephine wrote of the Herald it was all there, how had she been do blind? She had nearly taken everything away broken her daughters heart wrenched away from her one true love and locked into a marriage not just without affection yet, such matches were common in the nobility and more often than not successful, but where it would never be... And for what? For a chance to rebuild the family's fortunes, a chance Josephine and in no small part Aerlyn had already given them through hard work and skill while she had schemed. Even with her practised years of the game nothing could stop the burning tears as they began to leak from her eyes and run down her cheeks falling unheeded to the floor. Coming to the end of the letter, Josephine's father rose, never a player of the game, an artist with a kind heart and free wit he had always left the affairs of business to his wife but there was ever a strength within, he stood and took her shoulder. You did not mean anything that has happened too, Josephine is the brightest of us all, I'm certain she already knows that, hearing his wife's tears still falling he continues, what is of most important is not what has happened none but the maker can change that, but that we have the chance to make up for it. We must be grateful things have played out as they have and move quickly to do all we can to resolve what hurt they have suffered and what we can do to bring them the joy they deserve in these troubled times. Lady Montilyet turned her still wet and swollen eyes to her husbands crinkled and caring, never the polished diplomat or the silken politician, when it mattered he always seemed to have the words she somehow never did straight from the heart, silently thanking Andraste that all those years ago her parents had approved her own less than conventional match as she had found herself doing so many times since that day and nodded.

The next few days were a buzz of activity, once her mind was made lady Montilyet had always been a force to be reckoned with and she new her husband was correct no one could undo what had already passed but no force on Thadas would keep her from making for her actions to Josephine and her Aerlyn. They had talked long into the night as they often had in their younger years not retiring until the candles were almost burnt to the sockets but a plan had formed, much as it pained her to miss anything of Josephine's life she understood now all too well how much pain her actions had wrought the young couple yet with the wisdom of their years it was clear where the best salve lay. The next morning they talked long again and when they broke lady Montilyet to her desk to put their thoughts and her apologies to parchment, and lord Montilyet striding out into the bustle of the port streets. Through narrow and winding streets and alleyways the centuries of building and rebuilding putting pay to any thought of a regular plan, but these were the streets of his youth running and playing through the wends of the trading port and he strode on confidant a sheaf of parchment clasped by his side. Reaching his destination the shop was small and nondescript squashed away in a small ally, even after stepping inside the plain wooden counter gave no hint of the skill that lay within. Looking to the archway behind the counter leading to the back work rooms, lord Montilyet cleared his throat and called out to his old friend Ogran? After a few moment a loud clatter and much cursing the dwarf appeared though the archway, his once golden blond hair and beard now liberally grey but the quick eyes still bright as ever, Old friend its been too long, what brings you to my little establishment this early? Lord Montilyet unrolled the parchment before his friend and soke a few words of what had promoted this and he thoughts on the items he had drawn that morning, the dwarf was already smiling he had always liked Josephine and was happy to take this commission, I already know the perfect stone to use, to do this justice will take some time though, i shall bring it to you myself in the morn to days hence, and clasping arms the two artisans parted.

Good as his word Organ arrived at the estate well before the noon bell of the appointed morning, placing a well worn but obviously even better made strong box upon the table and after accepting a tankard of mead, leaned forward to open the rune seal, from inside he extracted first a dark red box of fine chased leather which he set aside, a small velvet bag and a role of very soft pale leather he spread onto the dark wood before the Montilyet's before deftly tipping the bag and presenting his commission, as two glinting shapes slid into view. The rings were simple yet elegant bands in fine gold, serpentine in shape with a single scarlet gem cut expertly in two along the same serpentine path and and set half to each so when held together the rings merged into one whole carrying the reformed gem a scarlet heart, each an eternal promise carrying upon them half of the inscription lady Montilyet could never forget from one of the tales of chivalry Josephine had so loved read to her as a girl, 'two hearts', 'one soul'. The rings were set together upon a midnight blue velvet cushion placed in the fitted leather box, the whole then carefully wrapped for its long journey north. After his return from Organ, lord and lady Montilyet had sat together again long into the evening this time preparing the many documents of a noble family. Early the next morning they both had set out into the city, he to guilds quarter and she to the palace, it had taken many hours but by the time or the dwarfs arrival their tasks were complete, looking quite iniquitous next to the fine leather of the ring box the simple wooden scroll case held their most precious gift and one along with her long flowing missive lady Montilyet hoped with all her heart would make up to her daughter for at least some of her the pain she caused. Finally with the three locked into an inquisition document chest and a second separate letter to their younger daughter Yvette still studying in Orlais promised to be sent on, the Nightingale's messenger set out on the long journey back to Skyhold.

Another week had passed when soon after breakfast again the halls of Skyhold were rent by their ambassadors scream sending people running and her love pelting down from her daily circuit of the ramparts to the great hall, but this sound was not the anguish of just a few months previous that had struck so fear into Aerlyn's heart so deeply surely it should have stopped beating, this time the sound from Josephine Montilyet was simple, pure, unassailable joy. There beside her the letter from her mother, and the box bearing the two promise rings and the last and greatest treasure the simple scroll now pulled from its case, but for what born upon it, the words of the clerk of the Antivan collage of heralds under the witnessed seals of house Montilyet and the Antiven crown making the match of Lady Josephine Montilyet and Lady Aerlyn Lavellan both official and legal. All that would be required is the seal and signature of a chantry mother that she has conducted the ceremony and their marriage is sealed and virtually incontestable anywhere upon Thadas. Sitting together on the rug of her office tears flowing freely Josephine thickly explained to her love the content of the letter and what it all meant for them. After the terrors and trials of the last months this was beyond Aerlyn's wildest dreams not only was Josephine free again, but her noble family having freely let her be promised to the dalish elf and the letter making it clear Josephine was to welcome Aerlyn into their family at her desire. Josephine's parents expressed their disappointment not to be able to be present but they felt after recent events it was wrong to expect the couple to wait, and their hope that after the Inquisitions conflict with Corypheus was won the couple could travel to Antiva for her mother to host the traditional grand ball to celebrate their marriage. Arelyn gallantly and over her own hearts desires said they could wait until they could travel to Antiva for the wedding with her familly but to Arelyn's heartfelt relief Joesphine was adament between gentle kisses she firmly insisted they would be wed here just as soon as preperations could be made. The next step for the inquisition is dealing with the deamon threat but the scouting party lead by Hawke and Stroud are yet to even reach the weastern approach let alone determine the location and fate of the wardens, so as Josephine conumately argues this is the ideal time, though of course not before Yvette's arrival to represent their family. After more than an hour sitting by the fire discussing their plans, punctuated my more wonderfull kisses than Arelyn could belive, though not nearly as long as the couple would have been happy to stay there, it was time to return to the great hall and share their news, first with their companions and the world. Stepping arm in arm out into the hall still not sure how to make thier announcement, the couple was assulted by a tumult of clapping and chears from what seemed like the whole population of skyhold, and there sitting neatly on the corner of the table by the door her smile beaming Lilliana, the same thought crossing both their minds, how could they ever have expected to keep such news secret from the Nightingale? 

If Aerlyn had thought organising the inquisiton was fraught it was nothing compared to the whirlwind the next days the preperations for their wedding brought upon them and the castle, humans have such complicated rituals compaired to the dalish, every time she saw it Josephine's list of things to do seemed to get longer, but how could she mind one glimpse of the sparkle in her loves eyes as she talked of an idea or arrangement and nothing felt like too much trouble. For everything though Aerlyn was happier than she ever remembered being, just a few more days and then, they may not always be physicaly together but they would never have to be appart again. Over her protests Aerlyn was firm she wanted to give Josephine all the things that she would have in a human noble wedding, all the things that she had dreamed of since growing up in Antiva, playing, pretending with Yvette and her brothers. Dalish marriages are relatively simple comparrison, conducted by the keeper and whitnessed by the clan elders its mainly about the couple making an oath to the clan and to each other, then after there would usually be a fire, the whole clan coming together to celebrate, a meal, music, singing and dancing late into the night, Aerlyn's was adamant there was one thing from the dalish tradition she hoped for, her one really unique memory from the few weddings she has whitnessed with her clan, the binding flower Spathiphyllum, glossy dark ribbed leaves set below a stem carrying a single pure white petal and up its center a shining gold stamen, rare and found only to Arelyn's knowlage in the emerald graves but seen as a good luck for a long and happy life together when worn in the brides hair at the bonding. (For anyone interested based on the peace lilly)

It had been a very long night for Aerlyn seperated from Josephine who had slept in her old rooms with Yvette, the game of wicked grace with Varric, Cullen, Bull and Sera in the hearlds rest had been somewhat distracting, as had some of Bull and Varric's more outlandish tales, but her insides were twisting in knots thinking of the next day and the drink had totally lost its appeal, she retired relatively early to her rooms but was long falling into fitfull lonely sleep. After the long night the morning seemed to have passes in a flash the noonday bell had come and gone and now she was standing, waiting in the rotunda of the rookery tower surrounded by Solas's half finished fresco's Aerlyn wasn't sure how Leliana had managed to find the binding flowers at this time of year or get them this far into the frostbacks, but she could barely stumble through her thanks, as Leliana had helped to fit three brilliant blooms set amongst delicate foliage and mounted to a simple tiara amongst her dark red ringlets. The Nightingale had smiled one last time before departing to her duties with Josephine, their floral scent so subtle as to be missed without concentration already permeating the whole room with its soothing perfume. Aerlyn was almost alone now nerves and anticipation raising in equal measure waiting to be escorted to her future by Cullen resplendent in his best armor which he somehow seemed to have managed to polish to an eveng more impressive finish than usual, Joephine is to be given away by her uncle a cousian of her mother, a trader in his own right well respected in the spice markets of ferelden who has long since been the familly's agent in ferelden, now waiting in her office with Yvette and Leliana as her bridesmaids. 

The first note sounded, reverberating quietly though the sone of the keep, then becoming loud and clear as the door to the tower was opened, Aerlyn's heart jumping within her cheast she took his proffered arm and Cullen led her out into the hall and her first glimpse of Josehine. Her breath caught as stepping out into the hall Arelyn saw her love for the first time this day, the dark brown wave of Joesphines, long silken hair so ususully held up in a tight bun has been scuplted into large sweeping curves, help up with a tiara of her own, woven with delicate white bells of lilly of the valley. The ruffles of sweeping soft white lace and satin perfectly accentuate Joesphines figure and contrasting deilightfully with her dusky skin the train of sweeping skirts carried behind her by Leliana and Yvette, thier dresses also of matching lace and satin though of more restrained design. In comparrison to the fussy high fashion lines of Josephine's dress every excuisite curve of which Aerlyn cannot resist tracing with her eyes, hers is of fine snow white stain the lines simple yet with the subtle elegance that speaks greatly to Vivien's eye, the simplicity highlighting and enhancing her lith elven curves, her grace and power still evident but now also the feminitiy that armour sadly subdues set wonderfully against the dark red ringlets spilling down over her shoulders.

Lead down the clear isle at the center of the filled great hall, Aerlyn and Josephine came were led to the step of the Inquisitor's dais, her throne removed and for the occasion replaced by the alter of Andraste usually to be found in skyhold's small chantry, as Cullen and the others stepped back to thier places flanking the dais, the lovers stood hands delicately joined before mother Giselle standing before the alter. From the beinging they were both agreed that the wanted Giselle to marry them, dispite her insistance that there were now far more imprtant clerics witin the Inquisitions ranks or carrys whom's favour by this honor could be of great benafit. But this was thier day and their decision, it was Giselle who after the disaster of the conclave had not gone to consolidate her power or vie for more but stayed to help refugees at the crossroads, she who had stood up to mages and templars alike in their protection, she who's words and wise council had helped stear them while the chantry was denouncing the fledgling Inquisiton as heracy, and she who had sat for more than a day nursing the near frozen elf back from the brink of her escape from haven, no there was no one in the world more fitting to preside over thier joining. Aerlyn felt as if her heart was swelling as the words of the service washed over her, as they recited their vows to each other, Cassandra stepping forward to kneel before them proffering a velvet cusion their rings set atop, tears long welling now falling down her cheeks as Aerly slipped the ring onto Josephines finger, and then feeling her love lift pressing the other onto her own finger, feeling her heart must surely stop as mother Giselle spoke louder now,   
Let any man whom has just cause why these two should not be joined in the presence and the glory of the makes speak now or forever hold his peace.  
She paused, Aerlyn could not help herself but scan her eyes round the hall expecting any second a shout, an attack, but the seconds passed and heart still pounding she heard mother Gisselle speak once more,  
And so as it has been spoken for ages past;   
What the Maker had joined, let no man tear asunder;   
In his devine sight;  
With the grace of our lady Andraste;   
I now pronounce you brides eternal;   
You may kiss  
Staring deep into one anothers glistening eyes Arelyn and Josephine softly lean together their lips finally coming together in familier meeting as they have so many times before, and yet now it is also compleatly different, new once more, really all that has changed are a few words but they both know their lives will never be the same again.. and in this moment there is nothning in their hearts but joy. The cheer in the hall could have lifted roof if not the whole fortress but in this moment pressed together, curving bodies, wet cheeks and soft lips the two lovers are alone, the seperate lost in the joining of one soul.


	4. Chapter 4 - A new day, a new life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prehaps thier greatest battle but one they can only find joy in fighting, their future so hard won begins to take shape

Chapter 4 - A new day, a new life

With the final defeat of Corephyus thoughts must turn to rebuilding all that has been lost, having won the trust of most of Thadas and the overwhelming support of the population the reconstiuted conclave finally elected at Aerlyn's endorsemnet raise Liliana to the position of Devine Victoria, recognising if belatedly for a chance of future peace in Thadas reforms are vital. A new enphysis for the chantry returning to Andraste's words of comfort, support and sanctuary for all not the berrating of the faithless, reformation of the circles no longer as confinment for mages but as centers of learning formost in the magical arts but also other fields, history; arcane lore; medicne and more, all under the administration of Grand enchantress Vivienne, bringing forth both the benefits of magic and to many an understanding of mages previously lacking to foster tollerance and understanding on both sides, not the hatred and fear which in many ways led to their previous downfall. The reformation of the templar and seeker orders, no longer to drag children from thier family's arms, confine and restrict mages, but truely guarding the circles to protect them from deamons and malicious intent and hunting only those mages, possesed or proven through independnant investigation by the seakers to be acting unlawfully. In the months since the coranation has finally settled much of lingering political instabitiy in northen Thedas the inquisiton had been able to begin handing back the control, adminitstration and defence of much of the lands under its protection to the lords and nations of Thadas, many rank and file of the army and support returning to their home lands and preivous employments, but the inquisition is still strong its devine mandate unchanged. Maintaining its heartlands through the frostbacks, in the wild lands of orlais and fereldan and the long since lawless and ungoverned reigions of the dales and emerald graves, the best forces highly trained and well equipped and constantly maintained. By the will of the devine the lands of the inquisition are a haven to all regardless of race, kith or creed where any and all are welcome to make lives in peace, the inquisiton stands at the hand of the devine the intrument of her will and the concensus of the conclave not of one nation but of all Thadas there allignence never to one lord or nation but to all who call thadas home thier simple yet eternal task to protect those who cannot protect themselves.

At long last the Inquisitior has time to breath, though her judgment and council is still much in demand and requiring of constant contact Inquisitor Aerlyn Lavellen can finally delegate many tasks, direct a course without always having to lead it, finally to be just lady Aerlyn Lavellen Montilyet, and travel with her love to Josephine's home, if only for a time to meet and celebrate their union with her family. Setting sail across the waking sea once more from Fereldens great port capital of Denerim, in a mirror of the journey she had made now years past to Devine Justinia's conclave at Haven, whilst the plush cabin in the flagship of the inquisiton flotilla is so far removed as to be beyond belief from the dark, stagnant, leaking hold of the ancheint cargo ship the only one that would accept an elf aboard that had brought here Denerim, looking out over the iron waves Aerlyn Lavellen could only wonder was this the end of her great journey? or the start of another prehaps even bigger one? The days stretched on traveling south and then out onto the Ameranthine ocean following the coast past Hercina and Wycombe, the climate turning warmer by the day yet unlike the hot deserts of orlais the air turning the famillier humidity of Aerlyn's youth wandering the forests and highlands of the free marches, as the fleet sailed into the Rialto bay finally approaching Antiva the trade winds of the ocean whipping the ocean to white foam the constant breeze brought a freshness to the humidity and a turn of speed bringing the first sight of Josephine's home just after daybreak on their fifteenth out of Denerim.

The squeals of Yvette Montilyet's arival at the dockside greated the arrival of the inquisition floatilla into the bustling port of Antiva city before the ships were ever tide up, and barely able to wait for the gangway to be lowered before rushing aboard to great her sister and Aerlyn. Chattering madly Yvette began near draging the two though the narrow streets of the port and up the hillside terraces of merchents district leaving in her wake most of the Inquisiton party save the Inquisitors personal guard. Fortunatly prepared as ever Josephine had already made arangments and the foltilla was left in the capable hands of several senior members of the Montilyet company to see the ships safely harboured and the rest of the Inquition party and thier belongings seen safely through the city. Turning into yet another street gently curving between high walls of terracotta tile as it wound up the terraces, led by Yvette, Aerlyn walking hand in hand with Josephine felt her love resisting slightly as if not sure she wanted to go on, as her sister pulled ahead, Aerlyn turned to look to Joephine's the question already obvious in her eyes, blushing Joesphine tried to brush her off, it just silly, Aerlyn would have none of it nothing that could cause Josephine distress was silly. Aerlyn asked again almost pleading in her quiet wisper for her loves confidance, fiddling nervously with her ring it was as if something burst and Josephine could no longer keep her feelings from spilling out, although she had been in constnat contact with her familly, writing once a week or often more this was the first time Josephine had set foot in Antiva since her appointment to the court of Orlais and only the second since she left to attend schooling in Val Royux, and now not just visiting or even returning home, but arriving a married woman and with her new wife. Smiling, earning her a slight frown, Aerlyn snaked her arm around Josephine's waist pulling them together and settleing against the taller Antiven's neck, relax i'm sure everything will be fine Josie, you've always made you mother sound lovely and she certainly seems so in her letters, and if not, tilting her her head to look up into those captivating brown eyes, then we are together... always, a gently kiss and the two hurried to catch up with Yvette still chattering away ahead of them compleatly oblivious.

Their arrival at the Montilyet estate was little less frantic if more restrained than Yvettes dockside greeting, but despite Josephines earlier nerves, Arelyn found meeting the rest of Josepine's family most plesent, especally her father who delighted in Arelyn's enthusiasm of new and exotic flowers prolific in the sculpted and terraced gardens throughout which the single story tile villa's of the estate were laid, affording each from the estate's positon on the southern slope of the bay a wonderfull view of the city and out over the ocean. Lord Montilet provided her a long and engaging tour though the glades streams and patio's of the terraced gardens, and most interested in her herratage with many questions of the crafts and arts of the dalish, while Josephine sat on one of the upper terrace patio's catching up with her mother and Yvette. It was late that night when the two finaly retired after their long day of travel and evening meeting more of Josephine's relatives, Arelyn was exausted as she sank onto the soft bed in a guest suit of the estate, she knew Josephine was going to miss her old room, they had spent a very plesent hour or so.. there earlier in the evening changing and preparing for dinner. But Josephine had been forced to concede her childhood bed was definatly not big enough for the two of them, yet now changed into her nightgown Josephine was sitting infront of Arelyn, as she delighted as always in brushing out Josephine's silken hair, the touch through her fingers, the sublte scent, feeling Josephine leaning back against her breasts, and before them the shadows of the city and sparkles of starlight on the waves in the bay Arelyn could not be more content. Waking the next morning to the delicate tinkle of water outside their window and a gentle chorous of birdsong, so different her from either the wild calls of the Free marches or the more robust sounds in the high Frostback's, Josephine's soft breath's tickling her delicate ear, her arm and leg draped possesivly over the elf as they had slept spooning amongst the thin satin sheets of this warmer climb, gently wriggling managed to turn herself over to face her love without breaking their embrace in time to see Josephines eyes begin to flutter as a less than impressed grumble began, Arelyn silenced her with a series of fethery kisses, enthusiasticaly returned as Josephine came fully too. Arriving at breakfast sometime later they found only her sister still waiting for them pouting, Your so late, what have you two been doing? I have so many things planned for us today, simply everyone is dying to meet you and there are just so many things you need to see. Well?, Yvette! Josephine managed blushing furiously despite her dusky complexion, we are married you know.

As a Dalish elf, born and raised wandering through the freemarches Aerlyn was never really comfortable in towns of any size let alone a sprawling city like Antiva, but the joy obvious in josephine's mood was wonderfull as Yvette conducted the tour of old friends, favrouite places and the many changes since her last visit, and sharing so many tales of thier childhood with Aerlyn, anything she felt that makes her love this happy is worth any price. Now the grand ball approaced, a traditional part of any Antiven noble wedding, Jospehine as the hair of one of the merchant houses of Antiva the ball was always going to be quite an affair but with the restoration of the Montilyet trading rights in Orlais having greatly improved the family's fortunes her mother did really seem intent upon outdoing herself. Guests of all the great family's of Antiva, and some from further afield, along with a whole retinue of relatives were arriving at the estate, Aerlyn was even less comfortble now being more the center of attention but was determined not to let it show for Josephine's sake, she knew as happy and as brave a face her love had put on she had been saddened all her familly couldn't have shared in thier actuall wedding, but this was the next best thing, this was Josephines night and Aerlyn would do anything in her power to make sure it was perfect for her. How do i look? Arelyn was standing before the dresser in the new dress she had bought for the ball, not really sure what would be appropriate her only other experience being the formal wear of thier winter palace visit, Vivienne had once more come to her aid and helped with choosing the dress of pastel yellow satin, high waisted and brought to a bow with deeply pleated skirts, and rather fussier than she would ever had chosen alone, Aerlyn had to conciede she liked it, and apparently is would be good to dance in, but the only approval that really mattered was Josephines, and the blossoming smile as she turned from her finishing her makeup in the dressing mirror said it all. The ball was not as bad as Arelyn had initialy feared, much as she may have prefered to spend the time alone in the moonlit gardens with Josephine she had to admit this was fun too espechally the dancing ever since discovering at the winter palace how intoxicating it felt to be wrapped up in Josephine's arms led gliding to the music she couldn't resit any oppotunity. It had been a litte intimidating at first arriving as the center of attention but as soon as the introductions were over the party split up into smaller knots and Aerlyn was actually enjoying meeting her loves familly and friends, maybe here she mused as Josephine chatted elves are more tollerated than further north certainly there had been less conflict here with the clans of the Free marches than the more violent history of the dales and emerald graves, or prehaps she thought a wray grin grossing her lips all it takes is mending a huge magic tear in the sky for humans and elves to get over there problems. Either way she was here and she was happy and judging by the slight stutter in her conversation and press against Aerlyn as she turned her attention back to the conversation and laid her head into the perfect notch against Josiphine's collar bone, her love agreed.

The food, the wine, the music and definatly the dancing of the ball had been wonderful but for Aerlyn, her loves radiant smiles as she got to talk once more to her family and friends was worth so much more, and it was lovely too in the days after that Josepine could spend more time catching up with her close family and childhood friends from Antiva city and those from further away that were staying at the estate. It was busier now with more people staying with the familly than it had been in there first week but looking back surely planned by Josephine the couple had been able to enjoy at least one meal a day together in privicy and of course the delightfull nights curled up together in their private villa, the vast gardens also gave Arelyn an escape too, giving her a chance to relax and look over all the activity at the estate without having to be in the middle. Here in the early afternoon sun she was to be found, sitting atop a large rock set into glade of fethery leaved trees, with a spring bubbling out half way down and falling to start one of the streams that wend down though the gardens of the estate, watching splashing about playing in the water a terrace below several of Josephine's neices and nephews, hers too now.. the thought hit her with mixture of pleasure at having been so welcomed truely part of the familly as she had never known in her own youth, and sadness at the tought that she would never truely have a familly of her own. She thought back to that night at skyhold after the events of adament, they were mostly back at skyhold recoveing from thier hard won victory, scouts and agents were searching for Samson and the Venetori but until their new leads bore fruit it was time to rest, recover and rebuild thier strength. It had been a long day in the war room deciding on patrols and which leads to follow first and whom to detail to each, and it was already late the meeting broke, Leliana had joined the couple in thier tower chambers for the evening meal, and the three were now sat before the fire chatting softly and hopefully, Leliana's demenor had improved greatly after the visit to the Valence Cloister, the words Justinia had left there seemed to have granted the Nightingale some much needed peace as had the return of an inquisition scouting partol Aerlyn and far to the east bringing news of the Hero of Fereldens quest and a personal letter to Leliana that her quest had born fruit and her assurance that soon the two would be together once again, this time for always. Arelyn couldn't remember now how the conversation had turned to famillies, or even if the longing was new or had always been within her just unrecognised but even as the images of holding her babe to her chest filled her mind so unbidden did the ideas of what must come first and her total revulsion at the thought.. Allthough she has never admitted it in so many words, it was true Arelyn had never been intimate in any way with anyone except Josephine and she had to wonder now how much that was due to her subconsious understanding she could never ever lay with a man. Her thoughts were interrupted by the arival of Dorian in her hiding place, he had acompenied them to Antiva city and then journey on toward the Imperium to meet with several contacts who like him felt the time for change in Tevinter was long overdue and recent events were an oppotunity to be seased upon, returning back to the estate the night before. Dorian was he usual ebullient self at first starting to regale her with a tale of his exploites but as he came to sit beside Arelyn the look on her face gaven him pause, to ask if she was alright, the two were an unlikly pair the shy Dalish mage and the strutting Tevinter magister but they had become firm friends both being outsiders, initially mistrusted and both understanding the curse as well as the advantages of magic. Somehow they seemed to be able to open up to one another in a way neiter could always do even, with their partners. Three simple words, are you alright? And it was like Arelyn's heart split open and all her worries came spilling out, tears falling she couldn't stop herself sobbing out the whole tale to her friend. How after a morning with Joesphine, Arelyn had retreated here after the noonday meal while Josephine and Yvette were planning a shopping expedition into the bustling market district, and the arrival of the children below her. The need the burning desire inside her to truely have a familly of her own, to know motherhood. Of the converstaion with Leliana, her not being able to lay with a man, never being able to ask Josephine to do something of which she herself could not even tolerate the thought, of Leliana's shocking revelation of other methods to become a mother without a need for direct contact, but even this just the thought of something from a man being inside her made her skin crawl, and the tears once more bubble to the surface. He sat there with her most of the afternoon while Aerlyn talked and cried, not once touching her but being the support she needed, and by the time Josephine returned most of her depression was past. After the evening meal the couple had retired quite early, Jospehine tired after her trip with her sister and Arelyn deperatly needing to be in physical contact with her lover after her minor afternoon breakdown, neither noticed Dorian slipping out too right after them, collecting his belongings and leaving a note for scout Harding who had come in command of the Inquisiton forces acompnying the couple, saying he had recieved and urgent request to meet with an old friend from the Tevinter underground and would make his own way back to skyhold, before setting out into the night. 

Aerlyn had been confused by Dorian's sudden departure, she did wonder if it had something to do with her little breakdown but his story seemed more than plausible and in the hustle of their final week in Antiva and the preparations for their return to Skyhold the thoughts were lost to her. There return was long and harder than Aerlyn had thought it would be, after the month with Josephine's family she felt it was a place they could call home once she was no longer needed to lead from Skyhold, watching the coast retreat she found herself hoping it would soon be the day they could return this time to make their new home, leaving the fortress permanently under the command of Cullen and Cassandra as a base of the Inquisition's protective forces and the home of the resurrected and redefined Seeker order, allowing her leadership of the Inquisition to take a gentler tone. That however was all in the future as they sailed back across the Waking sea carrying Yvette to her last year of schooling in Orlais and what felt like half the market district loaded into the holds. With the many things that has piled up at Skyhold during their time away but not been urgent enough to send on to Antiva the first week back flew by in a haze of meetings, complaints and so many letters and other demands for Judgement, protection, reparation and so on, Dorian's continued absence did not worry Aerlyn until she realised as she was brushing Josephine's hair that they had missed there second weekly chess game that afternoon and resolved to go find Ironbull the next morning and see if he had heard from her friend. Entering the Heralds rest Bull was always hard to miss even when he wasn't at the centre of attention once again locked in and arm wrestling match with Krem, the Vint? Bulls brusque tone failing completely in the face of the grin at the thought of Dorian's tone, last I heard he was in Cumberland chartering passage back, even he can't take much longer! Aerlyn was not particularly reassured but Bull was right Dorian certainly could look after himself so she would just have to try and be more patient, but something still worried her, usually Dorian could never keep anything to himself he loved showing off how good he was and how clever his plans, annoying at times yes but quite endearing too at least to her but the note had been positively bland more like one of Sera's missives than anything he had ever written before.

Aerlyn's worries eased a little with Dorian's return a few days later though not entirely he just appeared on morning at breakfast as if he had never been gone and without a single word, later her official business concluded at least for the moment she decided it was time for an explanation and ascended the tower to Dorian's usual haunt in the library. She was surprised and more than a little put out by his evasiveness to explain what he had been doing and more so at his suggestion their quiet corner of the library was neither the time or place for such a discussion, and positively shocked by his suggestion of somewhere private later, maybe over dinner and with Josephine, this was perhaps the most surprising part, while they were quite civil and friendly to each other she hardly thought there was anything more social between her love and her Tevinter friend but Dorian was firm and Aerlyn was forced to agree and go off to tell Josephine of their dinner plans. The dinner in their tower quarters was actually very pleasant, Dorian always could be a great conversationalist when he wanted to be and some tales of Tevinter politics kept Josephine suitably entertained along with a bottle of Tevinter port which she found quite enjoyable too, even if she was not entirely sure about how much it made her head swim. Moving after to the sofa and armchair by the fire, Aerlyn was starting to feel much more relaxed between the lovely warmth of the hearth, the port and being snuggled up to Josephine, Dorian on the other had was now starting to look as nervous as he ever seemed to get. Clearing his throat rather more theatrically that was really necessary, so my trip.. well after the incident in the gardens.. was as far as he got before Josephine's head had whipped round a look of concerned accusation plastered on her features, with a sigh Aerlyn had to make herself look up into her love's eyes, It was nothing Josie, I was just being silly, but Josephine was not going to be swayed and under her glare the whole take came spilling out, by the end she was looking down at Aerlyn both their eyes glistening, stricken at the thought of her love suffering alone, Its ok Josie, its not your fault, it was your special time with your family I didn't want to spoil it because I was being silly. It was now Dorian made his presence known again startling them both, having forgotten during the confession about their guest, Well anyway, he continued, I was thinking that evening I never did get you a wedding present and I had in idea to help. Greeted by looks of blank confusion, Dorian continued undaunted, If you will indulge me? You both know of my family problems back home and how Tevinter looks upon people of my, or our tastes? Well as you may imagine we tend to stick together certainly feeling the injustices of our homeland first hand had us over represented in the underground. I have a good friend Tarla she was another of Alexius's apprentices until he found out her tastes lay with other women and she was cast out broken, barely even with the clothes on her back, I helped her as I could and she became quite active in the underground and in helping others like us, so I have travelled to Vyrantium to see her. I honestly never paid much attention to her more feminine pursuits, well you know me I wouldn't would I, but I was sure I had heard her speak of such things in passing so off I took the chance to visit her, and I am glad to say it was not a wasted journey. From somewhere Dorian produced a velvet box and opened it with a flourish to reveal two pendants apparently of simple gold but to the trained eye worked with lyrium and without doubt by a master Arcanist and set at the centre with a deeply polished blood red stone. Heartstone's Dorian announced with aplomb, very rare indeed only found far beyond the Anderfels a prized curiosity in the imperium but these came from a very deep ruin, magic she believes long predates the imperium right back to the ancient Elven. Aerlyn cannot contain her gasp, at Dorian's words images from the Well of Sorrows flood into her mind the memories of long departed elven blooming into her consciousness, and in that moment she knows he is right, Tarla's suspicions apparently quite correct. Met by curious expressions from Dorian and Josephine she had to explain slowly, haltingly as the memories continue to unfold, two Heartstone's set as these have been into life a rune and then properly bound to a single soul and then too each other will allow two women who share the connection of true love conceive together with no need for any additional input, there are conditions of course, one partner must be a mage to allow the connection and the partners do have to be compatible, but it can work, it has worked, she has seen it work in the memories of the well, Josephine's expression is still one of shock as her rambling tale comes to an end, Dorian stands, time for me to go I think, and I do wish you luck. With a swish and a few bangs of doors he is gone and they are alone again but this time as never before, nor ever again but that was good. 

By the next morning it was clear the couple had got little if any sleep though rather than exaused both seemed unable at all to settle before breakfast and dissapeared into the undercroft as soon as the meal was over, pausing only to collect Dorian on their way. The couple has decided during thier long night that much as badly as both wanted this new possibility to be true, and that they trusted Dorian that to the best of his knowlage it wold be safe, it is rarely a good idea to jump straight into unknown magic and hope for the best, most certainly when dealing with possible links to both the imperium and ainchent Elven. So they hard as it may get and already was proving to be the decision was made they would wait untill the pendants had been thoruhgerly examined and any tests they could think of conducted before attemting to bind and if all wen't well then use the gifts. Dagna was predictably beside herself at the prospect of a whole new relm of artifact and enchantment to study, indeed she was already practically bounching with excitment only halfway though the explanation. The days had dragged by, the tests upon the pendants and Dagna's exploration of the rune and how physically to bind it, Dorian's research amongst their not insubstantion library of magical lore, and Aerlyn's own exploration's of the memories past now bound to her mind from the Well, but now it seemed sure now that the pendants were safe, and that the binding should be a simple process. So once again they were gathered in the undercroft amongst the chaotic equipment of their archainist's laboratory, according to all they had learned and Aerlyn's memories all that was needed was for Dagna to open the ward upon the runes and settle each pendant upon its owners heart and all being well togehter they would ever be bound, it was prehaps odd given the seemingly inate magical abilities of the Elven that the process would be arcaine and require a non mage but there was so much lost or not understood even with the memories of the Well that prehaps it should not be surprising that there were large gaps in thier knowlage and understanding of those most aincent times. Aerlyn took her turn first it felt pretty odd getting up and laying on the wooden workbench in the laboratory but given what they could have a chance of it felt like a very small price to play, the top buttons of her robes were open parted to bare her cheast over her thumping heart, the brillinant white green glow as dagna opened the ward, a fleeting sensation of coolness as the stone touched her sking, then a blooming warmth spreading from her to the pendant and back again, and as the glow ebbed sitting there loosely against her skin, Aerlyn's smile burst forth, she could feel the stone beating to the rytham in her chest, it had worked. Josephine's binding worked just as well with a rather more dramatic squeal at the sensation but not being a mage it was only to be expected that the sensation of flowing magic so natural to Arelyn should be rather more suprising to her love. The pendants now once again safely nestled in thier box, looking almost as they had but on close inspection each with a subtle glow now at the center of the Heartstone's, Dorian was now looking very smug, pleased with himself that the first hurdle had been successfully passed, well, I believe now it is all up to the two of you, you must just wear them while, the smugness fading in a slight cough, um doing what comes naturally and...... he trails off, now actually blushing.

There was much to think about with the successful binding everything was now quite real as the two set out to complete their tasks for the day, that night late after business delayed by the morning events and and an even later dinner, Josephine came back out into their room after her evening ritual and dressed for bed to find Aerlyn sitting on the bed in her simple white nightgown, dark red curls spilling haphazardly over her back and shoulders. Josephine had never tired of watching her loves seductive form, but the more she gazed the more the scene seemed wrong her posture not relaxed but tense almost ready to spring from the bed, staring off into space but her expression not the peaceful one she associated with her loves sleeping form but frowning a slight tremble to her delicate lower lip. Making her decision Josephine walked over and sat on the bed at Aerlyn's side snaking an arm round her slight waist pulling her loves head down against her shoulder, Lyn? What's wrong my love? It was a long time before Aerlyn fidgeted and moved her head up to look a Josephine staring down at her elf, even in her current concern that thought couldn't keep a smile from playing across her lips, when Aerlyn's reply came it was in a tiny wavering voice Josephine had barely ever heard before and only then when her love was terribly upset or sick, lip trembling more than ever and eyes beginning to fill with tears, What if she doesn't like me? Josephine's eyes must have asked the question that had caught in her throat as her love continued, I don't know anything about children, when I was growing up the others were always wary of me because of my magic, and later I was always busy with Keeper Deshanna even if the clan mothers had wanted me near thier youngones, her voice hitching and growing yet more timid, and i don't really even remember my mother, her loves tears falling thickly now Josephine pulled her into a tight embrase pulling her back onto the bed, kissing Aerlyn's head wispering through her own tears, Oh my love you will be a wonderfull mother and no child of ours could ever fail to love you, your so caring and attentive, more thoughtfull than anyone i have ever met, it was long hours later they settled into once more calm sleep still tightly wound to each other and Josephine hopeing her loves fears were really calmed. 

There were more talks over the next days but Aerlyn seemed to be conquring the worst of her fears, and was now more fixed upon the practical details, of when and how, who they would tell and when and special things they would need to aquire or changes to be made too thier tower rooms. The day finally arrived they barely worked for half of it retreating once more to the tower not long after the noonday meal, laying together by the fire, watching the snowflakes swirl round the windows and settle onto the balconey, light fadeing by only mid afternoon the time just felt right. Not wanting the harsh brighness of lamps they lit candles through their rooms, they are spareingly of the meal brought up to them, drank a little of the wine but mostly just indulged in their unbroken bonding, barely wanting to ever seperate thier touch. They were ready for bed rather earlier than would usually be the case but nervousness, excitment and the everpresent desire for closeness drove them into their blankets in good time, gently slipping out of their night things deep in the warm nest of the bed, the lockets pressed against the lovers cheasts, slightly warm and trilling in time to their owners hearbeats. Simple touches, and caresses all felt many times before but now compleatly differnt also with their new purpose, a wonderfull gentle closeness settleing over them, as their bodies intwined, hot soft skin pressing and sliding together, kisses deepening, becoming together both less hurried and more intense and as thier heartbeats became one, their hopes, dreams, pleasures, thier very love swirling together as the couple rose to a place to a future compleatly new, yet which both were born for.

It was very late the next morning when the couple were roused by a gentle knock at their door, still intwined deep in the warmth of thier tangled blankets, the sun already high in the windows obviously long after their usual rising time. In a slightly cracked voice Aerlyn informed the door they would be down quite soon, obviously acceptable as unknown footsteps immidiatly retreated down through the tower. Still slightly overwhelmed by the nights events she turned back to Josephine and could not resist another kiss. They talked as they washed and dressed nothing too serious at first until, when do we tell them? Aerlyn stopped as her loves words and concidered.. taking in the enchanting almond shaped brown eyes looking back at her, Lelliana im sure already knows she said at length, the slightly somber mood immidiatly shattered by Josephine's heartwarming tinkling laugh, of that I have no doubt, but the others? Aerlyn cast pensive once again taking her lip between her teeth but unwilling to worry any more and in a much more confidant tone, As soon as we are sure? I do want them all to know but... if it hasn't worked.. I couldn't stand... Stepping over to embrace her love it was Josephine's turn to wisper, I think so my love, and if it hasn't worked then we will try again because i know one thing, I love you more than anything else and there is nothing i want more than for us to have our child together and as long as there is hope we should keep trying, Aerlyn looked upinto Josephine's eyes and finally really smiled, I love you too so much, ma' lath, ma' telir, ma' ga, settling into thier kiss once more. 

Aerlyn has to wonder if any of the castles other residents have noticed any change in ther and Josephine in the days after their first attempt to concieve, she is sure they must she feels so different like all the weights and trials of the world have been lifted from her shoulders, and Josephine seems to her to be simply sparkling, yet no one seems to have commented, except for some knowing and entirely expected glances from the Nightingale no one else seems to have noticed any change, there have been more encounters since, just as intense but not as draining as the first but the days turn to weeks and the couple settle back into their fammillier routine of work and loving domesticity. Its early.. too early.. still dark beyond the windows the dawn barely begining to touch the high peaks, Josephine grumbles sleepily and reaches out for her love craving her warmth and closeness but finds her elfs side of their bed empty, chill air seeping in through the hastily disturbed blankets, still not awake she is still grumbling at this unwelcome situation, when from the adjacent washroom the sound of her love retching jerks Josephine to conciousness. Swinging hastely out of the bed pausing only to slide into her slippers and pull a robe arround her against the chill seeping in past the embers of the dying harth, she hurrys to the washroom, finding her love hair swepped back as best she could hunched as another wave of nausia sweeps over her and she retches once more. Dropping to her knees aside her prone lover Josephine tuckes her hair more securely away and begining to gently rub her exposed exposed back begins to coo, its ok lyn my love, squeezing her, i'm here, everything is going to be ok, Aerlyn manages a flash of a watery smile to her love before nausia once again overtakes her and she bends quickly back down, very greatfull for Josephine's soft massaging. It was almost an hour before the nausia finally passed, her stomoch long since emptied and troat raw from the dry retching, Josephine helped Arelyn clean up and then near carried her exaused elf back to their bed, holding her until sleep once again came before quietly dressing and slipping from the room through the still quiet early morning off the fortress. She returned in short order having had just a few quite words with a thrilled Lelliana who had promised to take care of the couples appoinments for the day and retrived a pot of ginger and honey tea which her research suggests will help Aerlyn though this trying stage of her pregnancy, now left to warm by the freshly stoked fire. Josephine slipped softly back into their bed and snaked her arms round Aerlyn's as even in sleep she relaxed aginst her love. When Arelyn finally stirred it was getting to late morning again, she turned over to meet Josephine's sparkling brown eyes, feeling better my love?, the elf murmured a moment trying to speak before managing to croak sore, Josephine smiled again, I've got something for that, and slipped of the bed over to the fire where the warming pot sat, to return with a cup of the tea, helping Arelyn up so she could drink, It should sooth your throat and according to the books will help reduce the nausia too, gaining her a much brighter smile from her love. By the time Arelyn was feeling better and was up and dressed it was time for the noonday meal and they ate together by the fire rather than at thier usual table in the great hall. It was obvious now was the time, in truth they had been sure of the pregnancy for a couple of weeks already but somehow they had felt they wanted to keep it just for them for a little bit longer but now they new there would be no hiding the Inquisitors fatigue and nausea, or the needed reductions in her workload and not explaining would just encourage potentially damaging roumers, so they decided they would call meeting of the inner circle in the war room that afternoon to tell thier friends and make the more formal announcment to all the residents of the fortress in the great hall at the evenings meal. 

Approaching the fourth month Aerlyn had finally traded the tailored ivory bodice and skirt of her formal wear or the mauve and gold inquisitiors armor simmiler in design to her keepers robes of what feels like a lifetime ago, and as she had learned in the wake of the Well of Sorrows are based upon the battle robes of the arcane warriors of the anchient elven, for supple and flowing dresses of soft wools and cottons cut somehow thanks to Jospehine and vivien's practiced eyes to mantain her air of authority and grace when needed but grant her in this new condition the comfort and ease she so desperatly needs. As the days and weeks lengthened into months, the demands of her condition upon her body were growing by the day, her movements becoming harder and less in her own control, her sleep less restfull and her need for breaks througout the increesing with what felt like every passing hour. Yet the demands upon the Iquisitor even this long after Corephyous fell, had barely abated, with so much destruction, and the fall of much of the old order the Inquisition was still held to provide protection and law throughout many lands, there were still judgments to be made and treaties to broker, but so many had fallen the Inquisition's legacy must be a better more just and equal world for all. So Aerlyn persisted for all those who had sacrificed, all who had prevailed and those who there victory had granted the chance yet to come, even if so many times hearing a noble whining before her about a minor loss of face or an ainchent claim to lands long belonging to others, only Josephine's soft touch allowed her to hold her sharp tounge or worse.

Aproaching her 9th month Aerlyn's lith frame was looking less suited than ever to the task of motherhood, tired as she was became so easilly now she continued many of her dutys as inquisitor if not the more physical ones any longer, yet to Joesphine'e eye her wife had never looked so perfect, so radiant, she would delight in every glimps of her elf's glowing form, and even more the long hours spent together colistered by the fire, or spooned together under thick blankets, just content to feel their bodies press together and her hands softly holding the taught swelling that would so soon be their child. It was early morning almost a week after Yvette and her mother arrived at skyhold the first stain of dawn barely spilling over the high peaks of the frostbacks when Josephine came running from the inquisitors tower, calling desperatly for her mother and Giselle, the time was here, thier baby was coming into the world. In the hours that followed it seemed every resident of the castle was at least moving in and out of the great hall hoping for news. Cassandra the ever stoic seeker was stationd unmoving at the door to the tower intent that she would provide her friends the protection and privicy they had surely earned at this most precious time, her only consession before taking her vigle was to send a note by one of the fastest birds in the rookery, Lilliana, devine or not would have flayed her alive for not communitcating the news to her immediatly. It was heartening after so much had happend that so many of their friends were gathered by the door waiting, Cullen ashen faced but stoic too, at the ready should any need arise; Varric prehaps not obvious at a glance but to any who knew him the pacing by the hearth showed his angsiaty; Dorian his usual ebulliance somewhat tarnished, it had been after all his suggestion this could happen; Dagna as ever bubbling so excited for this new experience, even Sera and Ironbull sat much against their nature waiting for news from the tower, hoping, praying that when it comes it will be good. Still hours later the tension is palpable in the air of the hall, heads turn, gases turn to stares, foot steps coming down the tower stair. Cassandra steps aside as the heavy latch lifts, the door is pulled back, Josephine steps into the doorway her expression speaking of fatigue, her hair up in a tight bun but stray wisps plasters to he still sweat beaded brow, slowly all eyes on her as she lookes round at all thier fiends gathered there for them, a radient smile begins to blossom, her voice quavers with tiredness and emotion but is strong and happy as she announes, A girl!. 

The labour had been long and hard, at first the fear that had girpped Josephine's heart as she was roused from deep slumber almost before the first light of dawn after a night too late studying negotiations for the still procarious trade routes to the east, by Aerlyn's first cry of agony. Her heart pounding against her cheast when it had penetrated her still sleep fogged conciousness what was happening and she had to run down the tower barely taking the time to dress, to fetch the help of her mother and Giselle. The draging hours as her body prepared for the birth were hard on them both, phsically for Aerlyn from the intermittent pain and constant dicomfort, and more emotionally for Jospehine almost feeling her loves pain but powerless to take it from her. Dispite her fretting however Aerlyn couldn't have asked more of Josephine the simple press of thier bodies together brought her such comfort and the squeezes of her hand and wispers of love to her lyn brought her through even the agonizing crechendo as thier daughter finally emerged into the world. Slipping back into the large rolled bed after her task in the hall below and once more alone, Josephine was just content to lay back wispering her love for them both upon the pillows piled against the headboard, Aerlyn's exaused form collapsing against her chest, Josephine can only smile hearing the soft sing song wisper of elven as her loves eyes finally slip closed, el lethalan (our family) and gase down on their daughter, wrapped in a blanket of warm yet delicate lambs wool and clutched to Aerlyn's breast. Her tiny features a perfect blend of her smitten parents, her skin delicate and dusky like Josephine with the same almond shaped brown eyes Aerlyn has so often said she could stare into for eternity, and already the first tiny dark red ringlets have sprung forth upon the tiny scalp nestling arround her delicate pointed ears.

Aerlyn had thought as the heir apparent to the Montilyet family thier daughter should have a human name, but Josephine was adament, that Arelyn and their daughter had taken her family name was all she would ever need and equally so that their child should have an elven name in the aicheint musical language Josephine never tired of hearing her love speak. So it came before her first week was done the naming ceremony in the small chantry chapel, lady Montilyet gaseing cheeks already glistening upon Josepine and Aerlyn, tired but radient holding her newest and least expected grandaughter wrapped in a sunburst blanket of fine silks in red and gold, sent by Liliana especially for this day, as Mother Giselle called forth the blessings of Andraste upon the new life of Ceridwen Lavellen Montilyet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of this story arc, i have some arcs ive started to come after taking in the events of the dlc and the lives of our heros after the main game, along with some taking in the events of the earlier games of the series not sure where im going to go next but i will be happy to hear comments and suggestions toword those choices also

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you have enjoyed reading the begning of this story, Having posted the first part it has spurred me to finish checking the rest of this first story so here is the rest, I do have some others ive been tinkeing with and soon hopefully i will post at least their beginings, any thoughts and comments are welcome


End file.
